More in particular, this fastening device comprises a retainer ring forming a skirt defining an internal wall and an external wall, with the internal wall to contact the external wall of the neck. The fastening device further comprises a lining collar surrounding the retainer ring skirt, this lining collar defining an internal wall and a visible external wall. This is a completely conventional construction for a device for fastening a pump or valve on the neck of a fluid bottle or reservoir. Such a fastening device has its preferred application in the field of perfumery, cosmetics, or else in pharmacy.
In general, the internal wall of the retainer ring skirt is provided with inward projecting profiles, to be received under a shoulder formed by a peripheral thickening of the outward projecting vessel neck. The projecting profiles can be formed at the lower end of snap-on tabs formed by the skirt, or alternatively, the internal wall of the continuous skirt is formed with a peripheral snap-on band. Here again, this is a completely conventional design for a retainer ring skirt. In both instances, selective projecting profiles capable of being seated under the shoulder formed by the peripheral thickening of the neck are used. In both instances, it is not possible to install the lining collar on the retainer ring before installing it on the vessel neck, as the skirt is subject to an outward radial expansion when these projecting profiles pass over the thickening of the vessel neck. Only when the projecting profiles have reached their final position under the shoulder of the thickening can the lining collar be pulled down around the retainer ring skirt.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,553, it is also known to use the lining collar for distorting the lower end of the retainer ring skirt, which is originally projecting outwards. As a result of installing the collar on the ring skirt, the skirt material is flowed inwards under the shoulder of the thickening. Here again, installing the collar on the ring is done only when the retainer ring has been installed on the vessel neck.